


Fairytopia: Rewritten and Gay

by HolliTheGay



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Fairytopia (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Did I mention Laverna is mommy?, Disabled Character, Elina is disabled because she was born without wings, F/F, I don't know what to tag this aaaaahhhhhhhh, I'll think up more tags later maybe, I'm rewriting fairytopia, I'm tasked with giving Elina a personality, It's my first time writing slow burn please be patient with me, Laverna is morally grey, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Morally Ambiguous Character, Sex, She spoils Elina, Slow Burn, Sugar Mommy, There's gonna be sex eventually, but gay, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolliTheGay/pseuds/HolliTheGay
Summary: Taking place around the ending climax of the movie, Elina is arguing with Laverna about giving her the necklace. Instead of being swayed by the promise of wings, Elina finds the courage to confront Laverna about her motivations and they have a discussion.Or, Laverna gets her way and Elina ends up becoming a very important member of her royal council and eventually it's really gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm bad at descriptions. I hope you enjoy this fic. I'm just writing it for fun so I'm not sure how often I'll update it.

\---- 

"I'm nothing like you!" 

"Oh, but you are. You're special, but you're not treated that way. Everyone has always treated you differently, like an outcast. But! If you join me...I could make all of that go away. With you by my side we could rule all of Fairytopia. You could have everything you've ever wanted...even wings." 

Laverna flashed a smirk, waving her staff to create the image of wings on Elina's back. The girl gasped and Laverna's smirk only grew. She was going to win this. 

"All I ask is that you give me the necklace. Tie it around Azura's neck and join my side." 

With this, Elina took a few steps back, clutching the necklace tightly in her hands. "Never." 

Laverna's smirk fell, replaced with a fierce glare. "Foolish child. Did you not hear me? I would give you the world in exchange for one little necklace. Why do you hesitate?" 

Elina took a deep breath and stood up straight, clearing her throat. "What you're doing is wrong. You're hurting people, hurting the enchantress, killing my home! Why should i give you the power to rule when all you've done is cause pain to those who would be your people?" 

Laverna's jaw clenched uncomfortably and she raised her staff, her illusion of the gift of flight fading away. 

"Fine. If you want to know, then I'll just have to tell you. But this is a conversation best held in private. Come, my study should suffice." She motioned for her fungi to grab Elina, but stopped as the girl followed willingly, sparing one last glance at the entrapped guardians; one last look at Azura's eyes filled with worry.

Elina struggled to keep up with Laverna, the fairy flying quickly down the hall and around corners. It seemed almost as if she were leading Elina through a maze. The two eventually found themselves in the study, a large room filled to the brim with old books with ancient binding and it smelled of aged leather and dust. In the center of the room was an extravagantly large desk with complex patterns lacing the legs and drawers like winding vines. The room was dimly lit aside from the bright lamp next to the desk. 

"Take a seat, won't you? I prefer to fly while I talk, helps me keep my thoughts on track. I'll send for fungus to grab us some snacks from the kitchen. This discussion may take a while." She called for one of her gross little henchmen to grab the tray of snacks she had left out earlier and settled for hovering in front of the desk. 

Elina nervously sat in the large desk chair, sinking into it and finding it much too comfortable. She was still holding the necklace tightly, afraid that the witch would try to snatch it from her. 

"So what is it that you want to know exactly? My motivations? My intentions? Or perhaps," that same evil smirk returned as she came closer, grabbing Elina's chin and tilting it up to look into her eyes. "You're still curious of what I could offer you."

Elina flinched away from the touch, her chest tight with a mix of fear and something unknown to her. "Why do you want to rule? Why do you even want the throne?" She huffed, trying to keep a brave face. 

"Ah yes, let's see. Where to begin?" Just as she was about to speak again Fungus came back with a tray. Laverna grabbed the snacks and shooed Fungus out, setting the silver platter in front of the wingless fairy. "Please eat. Your guardian Topaz seemed to really enjoy the fluffernutters. But help yourself to the others as well, ambrosia and buttercup milk, even fairy cakes. It seems I overestimated how hungry those nitwits would be so the rest are yours for the taking." 

Elina seemed less than happy with the interruption, but hesitantly reached out for a sweet snack, nibbling lightly ok the butterfly shaped cookie as she waited on Laverna to continue. 

"Ah yes, where was I? You see...this kingdom, all of Fairytopia, should have been mine from the start." 

"What do you mean? This land is passed down through the royal family. It's always been entitled to the enchantress." Elina argued, already halfway through her snack. 

"Wrong! Didn't you know? The enchantress and I are sisters. Twins to be exact! And I just so happened to be born first, thus securing my place as the next ruler of the land. But my wretched sister...she just had to come with me. Everyone always liked Lumina better. Little Mina is so nice and polite! Oh how pretty she looks today how graceful!" Laverna mocked, her disgust evident on her face. "And of course everything about me just wasn't what they wanted. I was a disappointment a best to them, even my parents. I was never as pretty, never as nice, never as good as Lumina. When it comes to magic I must admit, Mina has me bested. I suppose that's part of why they gave her the throne." She sighed, grabbing herself a cup of buttercup milk to sip on. "Can you blame me for being resentful of her?"

Elina swallowed nervously as she listened, slowly starting to get the picture. Laverna had been shunned from a young age, overlooked because of her twin. It was plain to see why she was so angry. But...

"That doesn't make it right. No matter how angry you feel you should never do something like this!" Elina barked back, concerned for the enchantress's well being. "What have you done with her anyway? Where is she?"

Laverna rolled her eyes, sitting on the desk and facing Elina, one leg slung over the other as she leaned back on one hand. "Relax, she's sleeping. No matter how much I resent her I do still love my sister and she's always had a soft spot for me as well. I'd never hurt her, I just needed her to take a little nap while I take the kingdom." She chuckled. "My plan is so simple really. Making the fairies distraught over a flying sickness only to then present them with the antidote. The only thing is...in order to truly take my place as ruler, I need more magic. That is why I need the necklaces. If i can channel all of their power into one crystal then I'll be just as powerful, if not more than my sister." 

"The kingdom doesn't need a new ruler and certainly not one with evil plans such as yours!" 

"Child. Dear Elina. My plans for this land are in no way evil. I simply wish to regain my birthright. To rule with compassion and kindness is important, but so is being rational and practical. While Mina may be running the kingdom alright, I do believe I could do a much better job. I'd create trade deals with Flutterfield and the underwater cities! I'd create shared living spaces for people with different needs! Can't you see it, Elina? A world where individuals like yourself are considered instead of brushed off. With me in charge your journey to other lands would be safer because i could create walkways for you just as I could craft canals for the merfolk and safe ways to travel outside of Fairytopia. My intentions are good, I swear by it even if my way of obtaining this power is less than moral."

Laverna sighed dramatically, draping herself over Elina's shoulders. "So you see. I really must have that necklace." 

Elina's grasp on the necklace faltered for a moment, but she didn't release it. "But...why not just speak with your sister? If she really loves you as much as you say then why is she not willing to negotiate with you?" She suggested, wanting Laverna to get off of her. And that she did, leaning back up and stretching as she glided back in front of the girl. 

"Negotiations in the past have proved to be more than frustrating. Even with how kind my sister is, she is still spoiled. She wouldn't give up the kingdom for anything."

Elina stared down at her lap, necklace still clenched tightly in her fist. "I see...how do I know you're not lying to me? You lied to the enchantress to get her to sleep, you could just be manipulating me too." 

Laverna rolled her eyes. "I'll be honest darling, at first that was my intention. Those wings I showed you, I can't make those without this magic, I’m not even sure if I can with this magic. But i just figure...telling you the truth is the easiest way to convince you to give me the necklace." The fairy sat on the desk again with a heavy sigh, silently pleading with Elina with the most honest look she'd given all night. "Please Elina."

Elina clenched her eyes shut as she tried to think, to choose her answer. Laverna seemed to be genuine in her claims, but that didn't make this situation any easier. "So...if I give you this necklace...what exactly happens to the guardians? What will happen to the enchantress?" 

Laverna laughed a little at how concerned Elina looked. The poor little darling was shaking. "Nothing at all. You see I only need the power of the necklaces, but that power can only be unlocked by it's guardian fairy. The two are linked in a way, but they don't draw any energy from the fairies. No harm would come of them. They'd simply no longer have their little charms from my sister. And as for Mina, well she'll wake up soon enough and when she does, she and I will have another one of our talks. She's never been the violent or assertive type so I doubt she'll try anything to get her crown back. I'll even let her stay a member of the court if all goes well." 

Elina sighed in relief, assuming Laverna was still being truthful. If no harm would come to the guardians or the enchantress, maybe it would be alright.

"And the people, will you cure them as soon as you've got the throne? You've sickened innocent people. My friend's are ill and my home is dying. Once you have the power you would immediately release the antidote?" 

The older fairy's smile softened. Of course Elina would ask something like that. She came all this way to save everyone. 

"Of course, dear. That was the plan after all. I have it all ready for them. The sickness and antidote were just a ploy to gain trust in the people." 

That still didn't sit right with Elina. That answer wasn't good enough. "If I give this to you, you will make a public apology for causing the sickness. An antidote for the sickness is a good start, but they deserve an apology." 

Laverna rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes. If that's what you want for it then that's what I'll do." She shrugged. 

Good. That's what she needed to hear. But that still leaves one final thing. 

"And what of me? You never did explain what you could offer me. I'm not saying I necessarily want a reward, but... I'm a little curious I suppose."

Laverna looked a bit surprised at that, but easily got back into the swing if things. She leaned in close to Elina, finger tracing under her chin once more and meeting her eyes. 

"For that necklace I'll give you anything you want. Everything you've ever wanted and more," She leaned back a little, resting her weight on one hand with a little slouch to her posture. "As I said earlier, I may not be able to offer you wings, but... I'll sure we could come up with something if you wish to fly. Perhaps I could gift you a fire bird to ride as you please. Or maybe you'd prefer a glider of sorts. It's up to you." She shrugged, sliding off the desk and flitting behind Elina to rest on her shoulders. "Or I could always offer you a position of power. How would you like to rule with me? With your input, disadvantaged people like yourself could live better lives and be treated as equals. So what do you say, Elina?" She stepped back over to the front of the desk, meeting Elina on equal ground for once, a behavior meant to show Elina how serious she was. 

Elina sighed, standing to see eye-to-eye with the woman she used to think was only a myth, and with a twist of the clasp the necklace was off. She held it out to Laverna, still trembling, but ultimately feeling this was the best decision for everyone. Laverna smirked and grabbed Elina's hand, leaning down to kiss it before she took the necklace. A prickling heat rose in Elina's cheeks as she slowly pulled her hand away and her heart was pounding. What was that? Anxiety swirled in her stomach as she followed Laverna out of the room.

The walk back to the room seemed less confusing now; Laverna was walking instead of flying and it was much easier to keep up with her this way. However stepping back into the room with the captive fairies was much more difficult. She found that she couldn't look Azura in the eyes after what had just transpired so she shuffled off into the corner and kept her eyes on her feet. Her heart was racing as she was left to just listen. 

Laverna held a smirk many wild recognize as something malicious and she cackled like any witch would. But this was all just an act for the most part. She just wanted to keep up the facade of being evil; it was just more fun that way. 

The guardians were shocked, the sound of their terrified gasps filled the air as Laverna held up the necklace. Azura in particular sounded hurt, even trying a few times to call out to Elina, to change her mind, to snap out of it. Little did she know there was nothing to snap out of. 

"Elina was ever so kind to give this to me, but I think it's about time it returns to its rightful owner, don't you think so, Azura?" Laverna mocked, slowly placing the necklace around her neck.

Azura couldn't fight it, she could hardly move in the little bubble that Laverna had placed her in. And soon enough the rainbow was complete and the magic was flowing through her. She could feel it, the power that she should have held from the start. This is what it felt like to be a true ruler. And when the process was complete and the rainbow faded it's last few sparkles of magic, Laverna sighed, testing her new found power by releasing the bubbles, no scepter needed. A bright smile spread across her face and she ran over to Elina excitedly, taking her face in her hands and kissing her head in a silent show of appreciation and affection.

Elina grabbed laverna's hands before she climbed pull away. "Remember your promises. Wake the enchantress, let the guardians go, and cure the flying sickness." Elina was almost glaring as she whispered lowly to the woman. Laverna nodded, a softer smile now taking the place of her earlier grin. 

"Of course." Laverna pulled away and yelled for her fungus to go grab the antidote. "I'll be tending to my sister. Would you be a dear and assist the fungus with preparing the fire birds. They'll fly over fairytopia with the antidote just as they did the sickness. All should be well again by tomorrow morning and I will issue my public apology, then. "

Elina nodded, glancing over at the guardians, all of them looked disheveled. "Maybe...could I show the guardians out instead? Keeping them here at this point seems kind of silly." 

Laverna thought it over for a moment. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. You remember the way out?" 

Elina answered her with another short nod. "Good. Such a smart girl. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go wake Lumina." Laverna quickly zipped off somewhere else in the castle. 

Once laverna was out of sight, Azura stood quickly and ran over to Elina, grabbing her face and looking her over frantically. "What did she do to you? Are you okay?!"

Elina scoffed and wiggled out of Azura's grasp. "She didn't do anything to me. We just talked. And I think...everything is going to be okay."

"Elina. Laverna just took all of the power from our necklace's. She won. She's going to take over the kingdom. How is anything going to be okay?" Azura spoke slowly, trying to contain her panic. Elina placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. 

"She's not going to hurt anyone anymore. She just wants to help. Everything is fine. She's waking the enchantress right now." A fungus approached elina and handed her a small bag of a lilac powder. "Ah. Here is the antidote. Now, there's no need to stay here any longer. I'll show you all out." 

Azura pulled away from elina, looking between her and the other guardians. "We can't just let this happen." 

"There's nothing you can do. I promise this will end well if you all just go home. Don't you trust me, Azura?" Elina pleaded. 

Azura sighed softly and gave up. "Fine. I trust you. But if anything happens, you know you can come to me."

Elina smiled softly and thanked Azura, sprinkling the powder over her wings. Instantly Azura felt better, her wings no longer ached and she didn't feel disoriented. She watched as the wingless fairy did the same to the other guardians, all of whom looked confused but relieved to have their flight back. 

"Now if you'll follow me I can show you all out." Elina spoke softly and motioned for them to follow, traversing the grandiose halls with ease as this is how she found her way in. 

"I presume you all know how to get home from here?" Elina asked as she opened the front doors. The guardians all agreed uneasily and went on their way, but not before Azura could give Elina one last concerned hug.

After they were all out of sight, Elina sighed and made her way back upstairs to the room they had all been kept in. She released her friends as well from their bindings and gave them all a tight hug, using the rest of that pouch of antidote on them.

"Now all of you need to go too." 

"But Laverna-!" Hue began, but was cut off by Elina raising her hand to quiet him. 

"Listen to me. Everything will be alright. Dahlia, thank you so much for your help. I couldn't have found this place without you. But I think it's time you return to the wildering woods. And Hue, I'll always be thankful for your allowing me to fly, but Fairytown needs an expert flyer like you around. And Bibble..." elina sighed softly and petted his head. "You know how much I love you...but I need you to go home and take care of Peony. I won't be home for a while and someone needs to keep her company. Make sure to tell Dandi that I'm okay and I'll be home as soon as I can okay?"

Bibble argued with her for a few minutes before giving up. It was hopeless. When Elina wanted something, she got it. So Hue agreed to escort everyone home and they were off, leaving Elina all alone in the huge empty room. It was unsettling how quiet the castle was and it sent shivers up Elina's spine. Still she had decided to stay, so she had to at least try to feel comfortable. The girl sat in one of the chairs the guardians had been trapped in, finding them to be much more comfortable than they looked. Elina allowed herself to rest for the first time in what felt like ages, her body was tired and sore and she hadn't slept since she had first met Azura. So within just a few moments of sitting down, Elina nodded off, head falling to her chest much like a toddler as she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically domestic fluff ? I dunno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I finished it last nigh and I didn't realize just how short it was until I put it on here. Either way I hope you enjoy it. I'm trying my best, but I'm not great at slow burn.

When she next awoke, Elina was in a soft bed with warm blankets that smelled of spices. Her eyes were still tired, but she otherwise felt well rested when she blinked them open. Looking around the room and sitting up lazily, she noticed that she was in a very large bedroom decorated with fine tapestries and lavish furniture. Glancing to her right she nearly fell off the bed. Laying in bed with her was Laverna simply sitting there reading a book.

"Oh dear, did I startle you?" Laverna chuckled softly and pulled Elina up gently. The wingless fairy scooted away from Laverna and looked between the sheets and the woman next to her. 

"How did I get here?" She asked quietly, still sounding half asleep. Laverna rolled her eyes.

"How do you think? I saw that you fell asleep in the chair and I moved you in here with my magic. And you looked so cute and comfortable while you were sleeping," Laverna reached out and pinched Elina's cheek with a little laugh. "That I decided to retire as well."

Elina took a moment to look over the woman before her. She was clad in a silky violet nightgown, her hair was let down and a little messy, and her reading glasses had slipped down her nose. It seems Laverna had every intention of going to bed right next to her even though they were essentially strangers. It made elina just a little uncomfortable. 

"So umm...how did it go with the enchan- I mean Lumina. I guess you're the enchantress now." Elina laughed nervously, clearing her throat and sitting up fully.

Laverna shrugged, reaching over to the night stand to grab her cup of tea. "It went alright I suppose. She's gone to live in her summer home. We settled what differences we could and agreed to get together occasionally, but it seems that at this point our relationship is so strained that that's the best we can really do." She took a long sip from her tea and sighed. "But at least we're on better ground than before.

Elina stared down at her lap, nodding along. "Yeah. At least there's that." 

"I see you let everyone free. I'm surprised you didn't leave with your friends. Did my offer really intrigue you that much?" Laverna smirked, though it was much more lighthearted than that first evil smirk she saw. 

"Well...I just thought that maybe I could help those like me...or at least meet others like me. To know I'm not alone would be..." Elina let her sentence fall without finishing the thought and let out a heavy sigh. 

"Hmm. I see. Well I'd be glad to have the help of someone who knows those struggles first hand when dealing with those issues. Therefore, Elina, I am pleased to announce that you are officially part of my council. And the only member currently..." she laughed a little.

Elina felt her stomach flutter with excitement and nerves, a shy grin working its way onto her face. "Thank you, Enchantress. It's an honor." 

Laverna rolled her eyes and clasped her hands together, a warm golden magic light shining through the cracks of her fingers. Soon enough she was leaning in close and tying a necklace around Elina's neck, the sun insignia closely resembling the metallic clasps of Laverna's own dress. "This signifies that you are now a council member. Oh and call me Laverna. Fancy titles aren't really my thing."

Elina nodded, her cheeks dusting pink as she looked over the necklace, twirling it in her fingers. 

"Now darling, are you still tired? You're welcome to go back to sleep. Or perhaps you're hungry? Maybe you'd like a bath?"

Elina thought over the listed options, wanting to say yes to all of them. She was rather hungry, but eating could wait a little longer; after all, she didn't want to trouble Laverna further. One thing that couldn't wait was a bath. Elina, after her long journey across the regions, had become essentially caked in filth, dusted with a significant layer of dirt and grime. Honestly she was surprised that Laverna even let her touch the bed in this state, let alone sleep in it. 

"A bath sounds amazing." She sighed, smiling up at Laverna. The woman stood, helping Elina up with her and led her down the hall to a grand bathroom like nothing Elina had ever seen before. A golden bathtub sat near a large stained glass window and hung all around were glimmering lights that sparkled like stars. The decor of the room felt very earthy, in fact a lot of plants were spilling out if their pots and made the whole room feel more alive. A small stone table near the tub held a wide array of mixtures that Elina assumed were for washing yourself. She gazed around the room in awe and Laverna gave a knowing chuckle as she made her way over to start the water, adding some fragrant bath herbs to make it look and smell nice. "If you need anything I'll be in my bedroom. I trust you can find your way back?" Laverna brushed her arm as she walked past and Elina only managed a flustered nod, watching the fairy flit away. The bathwater must have been heating the room quickly because her cheeks were much too warm. Elina shook the the thought from her head and began to undress. She slipped out of her clothes, draping them over a little stool near the door and watched the bath water near the top of the tub before turning it off. The girl poked her finger in to test the heat of the water before slowly sliding into the tub. Instantly she felt her muscles relax and she let out a long sigh, sinking deeper into the water. 

Elina let herself relax for a while, just soaking and letting her mind wander, but she figured she should probably wash herself before the water got cold. Reluctantly, she sat up straight and grabbed one of the jars near the tub, looking it over and noticing that Laverna had labeled them, though the swirly handwriting was difficult to decipher at first.

After figuring out which soaps were for what, Elina got to work, scrubbing the filth from her skin and washing out her messy hair. The soaps were scented with cactus flowers and citrus fruits, Elina guesses that it was because that's what grew around this castle. It made her feel clean and fresh, but once she had rinsed off she figured she should probably get dressed; she didn't want to keep Laverna waiting. The girl slipped out of the tub and wrapped herself with a towel quickly, a little shiver running through her at the loss of heat. Moving to grab her clothes, Elina noticed that Laverna had laid out some fresh garments for her; again that familiar heat burned her cheeks. Once dry, she grabbed the clothing, holding it up to look it over. It was a soft, pale green nightgown embroidered at the top with a golden floral pattern. Slipping it on, the dress rested just below her knees. Smiling to herself, Elina did a little twirl, watching the light fabric flare out. With a little dizzy giggle, the fairy gathered her things and quietly padded back to Laverna's bedroom

She thought for sure she remembered the way back, but lost her confidence turning her fifth corner into another long hallway. All of the doors looked the same to her and she could feel the eyes of a fungus on her, watching her, judging her. She had to find that room and fast; the longer she stumbled around, the more anxious she became. 

Finally deciding to just pick one, Elina turned to a door and knocked lightly, crossing her fingers that it was the right one. Her heart sank when she heard the quiet snicker of the fungus at the end of the hall. In defeat, she leaned forward, pressing her head against the door with a frustrated sigh. Seriously, how did Laverna even get around this place?

"Elina?"

Elina perked up, a nervous sweat pricking her skin as she fixed herself to face Laverna. 

"Elina, dear, why are you knocking on my broom closet?" She chuckled lightly, coming over to her and brushing some hair out of her face. "Did you get lost?"

Elina sighed, embarrassed and not wanting to be treated like a small child. "Maybe a little." She grumbled. "All the doors look the same." Elina complained, looking up at the enchantress with a scrunched up pout.

"Awe~ poor girl. I'll have to give you a proper tour in the morning." Laverna cooed mockingly. "Would you like a snack before bed or did you want to go right back to sleep?" 

Elina's stomach rumbled at the thought of food. She hadn't had a proper meal in a while unless you count cookies and tea cakes. Her cheeks burned rosie red as an embarrassed chuckled tumbled from her lips. 

"I guess a snack sounds nice. " she mumbled. Laverna smiled knowingly and lead her to the kitchen. She had expected the girl to be hungry, so the fungi were already working to prepare a small meal fit to be eaten before bed. Nothing heavy, and just a little pinch of sweet. 

Elina smiled when the meal was set in front of her; a toasted PBnJ and a warm cup of chamomile tea. It was perfect. Laverna joined her at the table to drink her own tea, hers smelling strongly of mint. It was a quiet moment, neither of them feeling the need to speak, instead they soaked in the silence, peacefully enjoying their midnight snack together.

Once Elina had finished her sandwich, she found herself yawning, the chamomile kicking in. Again, Laverna expected this and led the fairy to a guest bedroom just down the hall from her own.

"If you need anything, I'm just a few doors away or a fungus should be near by. Don't hesitate to ask. There are spare clothes in the drawers for you until we can get you some of your own. I'll come by to collect you for breakfast in the morning when we can discuss our arrangement in detail." Laverna explained. Leaning against the doorframe. 

"Thank you for all of this. I'll see you in the morning." Elina smiled warmly at her, another yawn breaking through at the end of her sentence. The new enchantress made her way back to her own room and Elina climbed into bed, drifting to sleep as she thought about all of the things this new life could give her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'll be working on the next chapter for a while, but you can expect an update eventually. Let me know if you have any story ideas because i'm kinda making up ideas as I go and I'd love reader input!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy breakfast stuff really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update this!! I know the chapter is a little on the short side. I really struggle with these more relaxed scenes since I'm not used to writing slow burn fics, but I hope I'm doing alright. 
> 
> Also!!! One of my Friends started an Elina/Laverna Fic recently and if you have the time you should definitely check it out!!! It's so good and I cannot wait for more. Here is the link to it: https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/62972596

Sunlight danced through the cracks of the curtains, highlighting elina's face as she scrunched her eyes and rolled over, trying to avoid the light. She sighed and sat up, with a little yawn and stretch to rid herself of the remaining sleepiness. She took in her surroundings, watching the dust flutter in the light beams. The room was much less extravagant than Laverna's own, but still impressive. Opening up the dark velvety curtains, Elina could view the room much more clearly. The bed was decorated with succulent themed linens and pillows, plants hung all over the room, and the vanity, made from dark wood and vines, looked straight out of a fairytale, though it seemed a bit dusty. Elina opened the window wide to take in the fresh air of the morning. It smelled different than the meadow, but not unpleasant. The floor cracked as the fairy crossed the room, rummaging through the wardrobe to find something to wear. She pulled out a lilac colored dress and hummed contentedly. The petals of the skirt were soft on her skin and the long sheer sleeve made her feel like royalty. She giggled quietly to herself, imagining herself as a princess with wings of her very own. A sigh left her as she came back to reality; she'd never have wings...but maybe with Laverna's help she could finally feel like she belongs somewhere. 

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Opening the door, Elina discovered a fungus standing before her. 

"Enchantress Laverna has sent for you. It is time for breakfast." He rattled, looking bored as ever. Elina nodded and slipped on her shoes, following the fungus to the dining room.

"Ah, Elina, good morning. Did you sleep well? I trust you found the room to your liking." Laverna hummed, pouring hot tea for their breakfast. The table was set with their meal already made, various fruits and pastries filled the plates. The fairy queen looked a little frazzled as she zipped around to clean the mess from making breakfast, her hair was pulled into a messy bun and Elina watched as she hung her dark apron, all covered in flour. "Have a seat, dear, before our breakfast gets cold." Laverna pushed, washing her hands.

"It looks delicious." Elina took in the scent of the light breakfast, stomach already grumbling. She took her seat, waiting for Laverna to join her. As the enchantress sat down, she let her hair down and patted some of the flour off of herself. 

"Go ahead and dig in, before it gets cold!" She encouraged, taking a fork to her own breakfast. Elina didn't hesitate, diving into her pastries. As she took a sip of her tea, she found the flavor very familiar. 

"Is this dandelion tea?" She asked. Laverna smiled, setting her cup down. 

"Yes it is. A lot of dandelions grow near the border of this land, along with other things many consider weeds. So I made a tea out of it." 

"It's my favorite tea! We drink it a lot in the meadow."

The excitement lighting up Elina's face was quite possibly the cutest thing Laverna had ever seen. "I'd love to see the meadow sometime. I've only been there a few times and I think it would be good to engage with the community more."

Elina paused, setting her teacup down. "I need to stop by the meadow soon anyway, if you'd like to tag along. I need to grab a few things if I'm going to be living here. Besides, Peony is probably worried sick." 

Laverna listened to Elina ramble on about her reasons for needing to visit the meadow, curiosity only growing. "Peony?" She found herself asking without really thinking. 

"My flower. She's a very good friend. She practically raised me." Elina sighed, staring off into space, obviously thinking about her past. "I don't want to worry her too much. She wilts when she's stressed and she's just now recovering from your poison as is." The more she thought about it, the more worried she became, leg bouncing in an anxious manner as she continued to stress.

Laverna could feel the anxiety bubbling in Elina and wanted to alleviate it to the best of her ability. "I understand. You must be very worried about her as well. We can go visit once you've finished your breakfast if you'd like." Laverna offered, flashing the girl a comforting smile.

Elina shook the thoughts away, taking a deep breath. She hadn't meant to get swept up in her thoughts like that. "No, no! It's fine, really! We need to prepare your apology speech first and foremost. I think if you tried to visit the meadow before that it may not end well." Elina scratched her head awkwardly. "Have you thought about what you're going to say?"

Laverna sighed, hoping Elina would simply forget about that part of their deal. "No, I'm afraid I don't know what to say. I do want to apologize, but I don't think anyone will think it's sincere. If they think I'm lying then what's the point?"

"Well I believed you were sincere." Elina spoke up. "I don't know how the public will perceive your apology, but I do know...that if you truly mean it and show them the good in you...I'm certain they'll learn to love you."

Laverna stared down at her tea, watching the steam roll off of her cup. "Learn to love me huh?" She mumbled. With a deep sigh she sat up a little straighter and pulled a little notepad out of her pocket along with a golden pen. "I still don't know where to start. I've never been good at apologizing."

Elina smiled softly, finishing off her breakfast. "I can help you write it if you'd like." Elina suggested, taking her plate to the sink.

  
  


The two fairies soon moved to Laverna's office, sitting across from eachother and tapping their pens against their papers. Elina was trying to think of an eloquent way of wording Laverna's apology; Laverna may have been doodling on her notepad. 

"Okay how does this sound?  _ Good afternoon, residents of Fairytopia. I know that you're all probably scared and confused right now, and I promise I'll answer any questions you may have, but first I'd like to take a moment to apologize. _ " Elina read off what she had so far, looking up at Laverna for feedback. The enchantress just hummed back, obviously distracted with the drawing of a small mushroom on her page, pencil scratching lazily. "Laverna, this is serious! Can't you at least try to act like you care?" 

Laverna startled from her daze, sitting up fully. "Sorry, sorry. It sounded good, but don't you think it's a but too...stiff? And I don't want to promise something I can't deliver. There are so many people in Fairytopia...I couldn't possibly answer everyone's questions." 

Elina sighed, setting her pencil down and standing to stretch. "Then I don't know what to write. I'm just trying to make it sound professional and make sure you do the right thing...but I guess I've never really had to write an apology like this either..." Elina looked down at her notes, frown sinking in. "I'm taking a bathroom break. Please try to write something while I'm gone."

_ Writing speeches was way harder than she thought it would be. _

Laverna sighed, placing her head on the table with a groan. Maybe her parents were right to leave the kingdom to Lumina. Lazily turning her head to the side, the fairy observed Elina's notebook, unable to read the paper from this angle. It didn't matter, she had already heard what it said. What stood out to her more was the soft, swirly handwriting lining the page. She expected as much from a girl like Elina, even her handwriting was sweet as nectar. It reminded her of her sister and made her stomach twist and turn. She turned her head back into her arms to block out the lights and tried to think of something to write.

_ Being nice was harder than she thought it would be. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. I'm lowkey struggling at making this a slow burn aaaahhhhhh!!!! Thank you to anyone who is still reading. I'm stoked to write the next chapter!

Before they knew it, the time to give their speech was drawing near. They'd stayed up the night before working through their scripts, editing and memorizing and just trying to make it sound sincere enough. Elina knew that it would take more than just one speech for the people of Fairytopia to trust them, but the queen sat in front of her seemed hopeful, anxiously rehearsing her speech while doing Elina's makeup for her. That hope, ever predominant in the older fairies eyes, kept Elina in a positive mood. Because despite knowing that the speech would go poorly, she wanted Laverna to keep that hope, she didn't want to disappoint her. When Laverna finished her makeup, Elina turned to the mirror, smiling at the look. It was a little more refined than what she usually did herself, but she supposed that was good since they wanted to look professional in front of their audience. She noticed, however, that Laverna left the swirly marks by her eyes visible, and was thankful. She wasn't really sure what they were, they'd always been there and she usually just referred to them as birthmarks, but truthfully she had no idea where they came from. 

The wingless fairy glanced at the clock, hearing the quiet tick and taking in the moment of quiet they had to themselves. They didn't have much longer until it was time for the speech, but in this moment, Elina felt like she could breathe. She didn't need to break the quiet, but Laverna did. 

"Elina, dear, how would you feel about moving into the palace." Laverna mused absentmindedly. Elina felt herself choke on her next breath, coughing to recover. 

"What?" She managed to answer, not sure she processed the question correctly. 

"Well moving into the palace would make running the kingdom a lot easier since we'd be in a more centralized location, don't you think?" Laverna continued, feeling the drapes between her fingers with a grimace. "Of course we'd have to do some redecorating. Honestly I don't know how my sister could stand all of these bright flashy colors." Elina paused a moment, watching Laverna fuss over something as small as drapes, before bursting out laughing. Laverna turned to her in surprise, heat rising in her cheeks. "What? Why are you laughing at me?" Elina tried to stifle her laughter enough to speak, still jittering like she was holding it in. 

"I-I'm sorry! But the way you said it made it seem like-!" Elina couldn't contain her laughter. "It-! It made it seem like you were asking me to marry you or something!" She snickered, starting to calm down. Laverna's face darkened a few shades of red from embarrassment. 

"Oh goodness no!" She stuttered out, beginning to laugh herself. "I didn't mean to imply anything! After all, we hardly know each other! But I suppose that it could have come off that way, huh?" She snickered along with Elina, wiping a tear from her eye from laughing so hard. As the laughter quieted, Elina found herself glancing back at the clock, noting the time. 

"We should head out. Can't keep 'em waiting too long." Elina stood, brushing the wrinkles from her skirt and offering a hand to her queen with a smile. The new enchantress gladly accepted, taking her hand and starting down the hall to the large courtyard where they would be holding the speech. The stage was more of a low balcony, no need for stairs for the average fairy, though it did cause problems for Elina if she would want to get down to the courtyard. She was well versed in climbing after her little adventure to save Fairytopia, but that didn't mean she wanted to scale a balcony in formalwear. When expressing her concerns earlier to Laverna, the older fairy promised she'd help her down if need be. Elina didn't like that option either, but it was the best they could really do at the moment. 

Elina noticed that Laverna walked when they were together and half of her appreciated it, but half of her felt like she was being a burden on the queen. The two walked briskly, a hand placed firmly on Elina's back to guide her through the unfamiliar halls. And then they were there, staring up at the grand balcony doors made from shimmery, opalescent glass, and Elina took a deep breath to ready herself before the doors swung open. 

Instantly the pair was bombarded with boos from the crowd, fae of all kinds shouting how they missed the enchantress. Laverna cleared her throat and managed to mostly silence the crowd who begrudgingly decided to hear what the fairy had to say. 

Laverna's half of the speech went fairly well at first, with sincerity clear in her tone and her apology seeming to appease a few of the folks in the audience. But as Laverna mentioned her idea's for policy reform and doing better than her sister, things quickly went south. The audience began pelting her squishy, ripe berries that would definitely leave stains on her clothes. But she finished her speech through grit teeth and introduced Elina as the first member of her royal council. 

Elina grinned and stepped forth, introducing herself yet again, and beginning her own speech. She spoke on a few issues, mainly how they would be choosing new guardians that would also serve as royal council members and how Elina would be the guardian of palace city and more so fit the role of royal adviser than a true guardian. And people seemed to listen for a bit, slowing the rain of berries to hear her out. 

_ It didn't last long, however, because when Elina mentioned disability rights reform, people lost their shit. _

Berries were flying once more, along with a brigade of insults directed specifically at Elina for the sole reason of her lacking wings. One berry managed to sock her right in the mouth as she was speaking and Laverna had had just about enough of it. The queen went to raise her staff, but before it could move more than an inch, Elina's hand was on hers, giving it a reassuring grip as she wiped her face and continued to speak, smile ever present as she rambled on about idea's she had to make Fairytopia more accessible to fairies like her. Her speech soon came to a close and she curtsied delicately to the crowd, before turning and walking back inside. Laverna followed not far behind after dismissing them both and ending the conference, berries still being chucked after them well after they had shut the doors.

Laverna let out a heavy sigh as they made their way back to the room they had been preparing in. "Why did you stop me? I could have put a stop to all of that disrespectful berry throwing." She huffed, clearly fuming. Elina didn't answer immediately, opting to detangle some of the goop and seeds from her hair as she thought over her words. 

"The speech was already going poorly. If I'd let you stop them, you'd only be proving that you are as bad as they think you are." 

"But they were being extremely rude! Especially to you! How could you just stand there and smile through it?!" 

"Laverna, I don't know if you've picked up on this yet, but I was kind of the laughing stock of the entire meadow." Elina answered plainly. "I'm used to having berries and seeds thrown at me and unkind words being said to my face. It's nothing new." She shrugged. Laverna was quiet, shoulders shaking, seething with rage. Elina shook her head, a little smile on her face. "Really, it's fine. I just wanted to keep up an air of professionalism. If you're going to rule Fairytopia, you need the citizens to like you. I'll do my very best to help you with that, but truthfully I'm probably the worst person to ask. Fairytopia has never liked me."

"I just don't understand... you're a remarkable girl, wings or none, and you don't deserve to be treated that way." Laverna sighed, running a hand through her own sticky hair and grimacing at the feeling. "Still, you are correct. The people need to like me. I'm just not quite sure how to achieve that." 

"I'm sure we'll figure it out." Elina shrugged. 

"Well, in the meantime, let's get cleaned up, shall we? I haven't been in the palace in quite some time, but I know for certain there are multiple bathrooms and I think I can recall where a few are. Come along." She pressed her hand to Elina's back, guiding her once more, footfalls resounding off the walls in tandem. 

"Laverna, why don't you fly when we're together?" Elina asked, a bit hesitant. Laverna glanced at her curiously. 

"Well I'm capable of walking and I don't really mind. It makes it a little easier to keep a conversation going if I'm not hovering above you. Plus, It's nice to stretch my legs for a but." Laverna shrugged. She hadn't really thought about why she did it. It just felt more natural to walk with Elina rather than fly around her. "If I'm flying it feels like I'd be ignoring you and that's the last thing I want to do."

Elina looked up at Laverna, chest tight. "That's very... thoughtful. Thank you." She managed before looking back down at her feet. It was strange having someone other than dandelion care about things like this; even Dandi always flew when they were together. 

"There's no need to thank me. Really it's nothing. " Laverna brushed it off. "Alright, here we are. Finally found a bathroom. Go ahead and get cleaned up. I know we don't have anything to change into, but I figured that can wait until we get home."

Elina nodded, agreeing to meet back at the front entrance when they finished and shutting the door behind her with a heavy sigh. The wingless fairy decided that taking a bath in the unfamiliar palace would be way too awkward and kind of pointless since she'd be putting her dirty clothes back on anyway, so she opted to just clean what she could with a soapy cloth. It didn't take too long, the worst of it being matted into her hair, but she was less sticky now and the rest could wait until they were home. 

Meeting Laverna at the entrance, it seemed that the queen had had the same idea. "Are you ready to get going?"

Elina nodded, letting Laverna lead her outside. She wasn't sure she was ready to mount the massive firebird who brought her here, but there was no other option for her to get around at the moment, so she'd just have to deal with it. Laverna helped her up, making sure she was seated properly and giving the giant bird a loving head scratch to which it responded with a pleased coo and a ruffling of it's grass-like feathers. It wasn't quite as scary after that. As they took off toward Laverna's castle, Elina stared off into the clouds, breathing in deep. It felt nice to fly, even if she needed the aid of a bird. 

"These birds really seem to love you." She spoke absentmindedly. Laverna smiled softly at the creature. 

"Yes well, they haven't been treated very kindly by others. I can't see why. I mean sure they're large, but they don't really do any harm. They just eat the cactus blossoms. And I've always been intrigued by things we don't seem to understand. So I took it upon myself to befriend the firebirds and they're all just big softies." She cooed affectionately. Elina laughed a little. 

"I never imagined you to be so kind, you know? I mean at first I thought you were a myth, but even after I learned you were real, I thought that you'd be some horribly wicked woman. That's what everyone said you were."

"Yes well, that's how everyone described the fire birds and the fungi, but they're just like me and you. Just a little...misunderstood."

"Yeah...just misunderstood." Elina smiled, looking down at her lap. "Though in my case I guess they understood a little too well. Everyone knew exactly why I was different and they made it a point to remind me  _ every day _ ." She sighed. Laverna shook her head. 

"No, Elina, they didn't understand. They see you at surface level, only knowing what you don't have. But if they'd taken the time to understand you, like I with the firebirds, they would see just how remarkable you really are." 

Elina's cheeks burned a little hotter at the words and she laughed nervously to cover it up. "Yeah, sure. You say that, but I still don't see what's so  _ remarkable _ about me." 

"Dear you practically  _ walked  _ across Fairytopia because you were worried your flower would die. That right there is remarkable in itself." 

"But I had help. Hue helped get me across some of the larger distances when he was able to fly, Nalu helped me cross the waters of Mermaidia, Azura gave me a place to rest, and Dahlia helped me figure out where to even find you. I never could have done it alone." Elina huffed.

"Elina, do you really think anyone else could have done it alone? Think about it. Hardly anyone could fly and even if they could, they still wouldn't have known where to find me." Laverna remarked. Elina hadn't thought of it like that before. "And besides. You were the only one brave enough to confront me."

"I guess you're right." Elina mumbled meekly. "You know my friend Dandelion was brave enough, but I made her turn back. She couldn't fly and I was worried she would get hurt, otherwise she would have been right by my side. She's one of the only people who's ever really been my friend." Elina smiled fondly when speaking of Dandelion, she missed her dearly. 

"She sounds like a good friend." Laverna replied. They were approaching her home, the tall spires visible in the distance. Elina was quiet for a moment. 

"Maybe you could meet her! You said you wanted to visit the meadow, and I'm sure Dandi will be home! It'll be so nice to see her again!" Elina cheered excitedly, looking up Laverna with the biggest, brightest, most enthusiastic smile she's ever seen. 

_ It was breathtaking. _

"We'll see." Laverna smiled softly. "I'm not sure she'd want to meet me. It seems like no one if Fairytopia wants to at this point. I would love for you to show me the meadow, however. We can go tomorrow morning if you'd like."

Elina's smile didn't falter. She knew that once she explained things to Dandi that she'd understand. Plus she was really excited to go home and see peony and Bibble, maybe even more excited to show Laverna around. 

Soon enough, they were home, the firebird gliding lazily to the balcony there many of the birds rested. Elina hesitantly pet the bird, scratching its head lightly. It seemed to appreciate it, nuzzling it's head against Elina with a soft coo. Laverna chuckled at the sight. 

"He likes you." She stated quietly. Elina grinned back at her and thanked the bird for the ride. "I supposed it's time to really get cleaned up. I'll fetch you another set of clothes. Do you remember how to get to the bathroom from here?"

Elina laughed nervously, shrugging. "I'm still not too familiar with the layout of this place." She admitted meekly. Laverna sighed quietly, though her small smile never fell. 

"Come on then. I'll show you the way."


End file.
